What if
by pandautopia
Summary: What if Mai and Naru were together? What if Mai left? What if Mai had a child? what if Mai had 2 children? What if Naru thought he was coming closer to finding Mai? What if there's a ghost out there, a ghost out to kill?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Past & present

It was an ordinary day, except, it wasn't ordinary. 12 years on since mai left and naru was still dreaming that Mai would walk through the doors of SPR with that big grin of hers on her face. But in reality he knew it would never happen, she'd never come back, he just felt it within him, he couldn't blame her. He knew that if he was her he probably would have done the same thing. Mai had left, and Naru could only blame himself for not stopping her.

_Flashback_

"_Naru, I know you love her, but you're wrong she isn't right for you, she's just a lowly, orphan girl. You're mistaking your pity for love. It's me you love, admit it" Masako pleaded trying to convince Naru._

"_miss Hara you are wrong, you are just jealous, there was no way we would have ever of had a successful relationship even if I did like you, because in truth you don't like me. You loved gene, I know you did, he told me about your relationship and your trying to convince yourself that I am gene but I am not. Your making a mistake, stop now and just go before you do something you regret." Naru wasn't one to express emotion or say what he was really thinking but he knew he would have to make an exception, this one time, so he and Mai could be happy."_

"_NO, I am not wrong, you do love me! You will love me or else-"_

" _or else what? You'll tell everyone my true identity, go ahead I was planning to tell them anyway, I've already told Mai, you can't do anything" Naru replied rather fiercely._

_Neither of them had heard Mai arrive in the mists of their arguing, she had been there that whole time, but was unsure of what was going on, she heard the shouts but could not make out the words. _

"_Naru," she had called out timidly, unsure whether to stay put or stop their argument, she chose the latter. Just as she opened the door to her boss, and now boyfriends office, Masako launched herself at Naru forcing her lips on his, Mai just stared not knowing how to react. She had never had a stable relationship, so she never felt bad when boys left her, but that was before she met Naru. As she watched the scene that played before her, her heart split in two, it was as if the world was crashing on top of her, and now she was alone, no Naru to protect her. _

_End of flash back_

After that life went to fast for Naru, in only a week Mai had packed her bags so fast that Naru didn't have any chance to get his act together and explain what happened me Naru had to chase after her, she had paid her flats rent then left, no-one knew where. Her mobile was handed to the police so there was no way to contact her. 3 months after she had, left there was a letter addressed to all her family at SPR, in it she wrote,

_I'm sorry I shouldn't have left, but I have and I'm not turning back now. Thank you so much, you have given me so much you gave me a family back to love. But all good things don't last, I would know, you have to understand that I'm hurt, inside and no amount of sorry's can make me better. I have to move on. It was coming, I would have to leave eventually, I guess it just came sooner than later. _

_I'm sorry, forgive me, I'll never forget any of you, I will always love you, I hope you will still love me. _

_Yours forever Mai._

Naru was so caught up in his daydream he didn't notice a young girl who looked around 12 years old enter the office. He finally turned around when he heard the girl clear her throat. He was about to welcome her to SPR when he saw her, taking in her appearance, black hair, falling to her shoulders, blue eyes with a sparkle in them, almost as if to say `do you dare' she looked quite young, but had an aura around her that made you think she was very authoritive. Dressed completely in black, jeans, tank top, complete with a black hoodie and converse(guess what colour they where), it seemed that the only other colour she had to show was her pale white skin.

"excuse me, but if you have no real business here I suggest you leave," Naru said rather icily to the girl.

"I understand," she replied then proceeded to sit down, on one of the sofa's.

" did you not hear me, I said that if you have no business here to leave," said Naru, quickly losing his patience, what would a middle school girl want at SPR, the answer was simple to Naru, Nothing.

"I heard what you said, but your statement does not apply to me as I, have business here," _Oh great another fake investigation_, he had had 2 of those already this spring another one would just make his day he was fed up with kids coming into SPR on dares trying to convince him of paranormal happenings.

" I am here on behalf of my school, Shibuya preparatory middle school, strange occurring have been happening for a while, most people just thought it was their imagination, however the situation has become more dire, pupils, have been pushed down stairs, when there is clearly no –one behind them." She took a deep breath then continued,

" You may think it was a trick wire, I thought so to at first, however when this also happened to our principal, I knew there was no possibility of it being a pupil just wanting to mess around. There are a lot of troublemakers around in our school, but I happen to know from a reliable source that none of the schools trouble-maker or any other person is pulling this off-" she was then cut off by Naru.

"That may be all very well, but what is this reliable source, another kid? I am a professional investigator, if that is all there is to your school, then not much investigation is required, it seems an inexperienced girl like yourself would easily be able to deal with this." The girl sighed at the tall man who she assumed was the owner of the company, by his bossy and narcissistic behaviour.

"true an inexperienced girl like me, even I would know about little ghosties, but there is more to it." the strange girl was smirking now almost mocking Naru,

Naru was not in the mood for an argument he wanted to end this quick. He switched on his death glare then turned to face the girl, what did she even want, he could tell that she wasn't here to flirt there is no way a middle school girl would have business with him. Normally schools would send either principals or members from the student council, this girl could only be a freshman .

"I see that you are the kind of girl, who doesn't get straight to the point, and…what did you say your name was and how old are you?"

"quite the opposite you see I am usually very direct when I make points, however I feel like making an acceptation today, I see no point in making my point if you have no intention of accepting my point. You obviously think a 12 year old girl has nothing of importance to listen to, I haven't said my name, nor do i plan to."

"It would be polite" Naru sounded so like Mai, fussing over manners, during the little blissful time they had spent together Mai had made a lasting effect on Naru.

"Yes it would be polite, but I never said I was polite,"

Naru was amused, it was a long time since he had an argument, no this was more of a exchange, that could get nasty, between 2 stoic and proud people. He only ever did argue with Mai and that was just for his amusement, and she always forgave him, there was something about this girl that, well, she reminded Naru of himself, how he and gene used to be.

"Well then, instead of all this small talk why don't you tell me what else is going on at your school?" Naru said patronizingly as much as he wanted to go back in his office he was also quite interested in cases at schools. Seeing how they are normally more difficult to solve, it could be absolutely anything, previous cases at schools had taken a long time, although schools did not pay as much, they were certainly useful to obtain paranormal research material.

"Like I said, there is more to it than seems, an old unused classroom too small for any particular use is now used as a storage room, well strange happenings have been going on there. People would go in there and ditch class, this all stopped when some students reported hearing strange things, like an argument most of what these students heard where inaudible I'm not sure of the details at this moment. Firstly it was just put as imagination, but eventually the same group of girls were playing around in the old classroom, one of them had turned back after they had all left, she went in that room and didn't come out. Her friends went into that room to investigate and a girl, who appeared to be wearing an old school uniform was holding a knife but she disappeared as soon as the other students entered the room, the girl who they were searching for was found in the back of the classroom, unconscious, with cuts all over her, no memory of anything that had taken place."

Naru was unsure what to think of this, it seemed like an ordinary haunting, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"I will take the case, I will come with my team in 2 days time, I expect to have a room prepared as base, and to have a list of all the people who have experienced any paranormal activity."

A look of relief flashed over the girls face, the only emotion Naru had seen on her poker face, "That's all, easy. Thank you very much; I look forward to seeing you working at our school, goodbye."

With that the girl stood up and left, just as she was about to leave she turned back and said, "Nozomi,"

"Excuse me?" Naru started, she interrupted before he could even start his sentance

"My name, Nozomi taniyama." She finally left, closing SPR's door behind her, leaving naru awestruck.

_Taniyama_, a name he thought he would never hear again. He reviewed images of the girl in his head,_ no, it's impossible, isn't it?_ Thinking back he imagined the girl and he saw himself.

* * *

><p>First chapter ever written by me, hope you like it! Please review, my story, always up for constructive critisism. thanks xx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A second encounter

_Previously: Thinking back, he imagined the girl, and he saw himself._

Naru had arrived at the high school, along with Yashura(aka yasu), Takigawa(aka Bou-san), Ayako, john, lin. Masako didn't work with them anymore, she still stayed in contact, and although the team had eventually forgiven her, (everyone except Naru that is) she avoided any chance where she would have to spend a long period of time together, she knew that if she did it would only bring back memories of Mai again. "Watch out!" they heard a girl shout out from behind them Naru turned around only to see a girl zooming past on a skate board, missing him by only an inch. "sorry about that," the girl had turned around to look at them. "you wouldn't happen to be from SPR would you," she continued

"what's it to you?" Ayako commented rather snottily. The girl smirked,

"nothing, nothing, well excuse me I'll just leave you be seeing as you have no use for a guide," she turned around about to leave. When Naru stopped her,

"you wouldn't happen to be the sister of Nozomi," he didn't know why he was asking that question.

of course they where sisters, twins more like, exactly the same, except this girl had her hair up scruffily, socks pushed down, wearing a short pleated school skirt. Her school shirt had buttons undone revealing a neon blue tank top, her school backpack was khaki coloured and very worn out, you could see the damage from miles away. She obviously was very different from her sister,

"yeah, I'm Yori, you must be the BIG BOSS, I've heard a lot about you and your 'never ending' questions." This girl was asking for trouble. Bou-san and Yasu snickered, a girl who could stand up to Naru, and not be afraid of his deadly aura, they were looking forward to this case. John and Lin knew that trouble was coming their way and were mentally preparing to avoid it. Naru chose to ignore what she said

"would you be so kind to show us to our base?" _this girl, could she also be my daughter, I have 2 kids, why didn't mai ever tell me? I have to get to see Mai, I'll confront her, talk to her, I understand if she won't want me, but there is no way I am going to ignore this situation_

"Of course, what kind of student would I be if I did not emphasise on our extreme school ethic of 'helping others', right this way. "she led them into a medium sized room

Naru pov

The room itself was not that interesting, Yori was, everyone else seemed to think so too. after everyone had had a chance to introduce themselves- which by the way took quite a while Bou-san just never shuts up- I know she is very clever, no1 student in her year along with Nozomi, just like me. She also knew she was not one to follow rules and that she thought 'uniforms are overated' the only thing she didn't mention was her last name.

She also seems quite popular, nearly every girl has said hi and every guy has either wolf whistled tried to hit on her, or just treated her like a guy. She obviously is respected by the other kids.

_Unlike you of course__, _an annoying voice in his head

_Gene where have you been, wondering in other people's minds? What are you still doing here_

_Not exactly, and I am obviously annoying you aren't I_

_Still a spirit guide I thought you had finished with mai years ago, and you don't need to be annoying you._

_Obviously, but i am a spirit guide to someone else,, I think you might know who, or maybe not. Oh and I know I don't need to annoy you I just choose to annoy you, well till the next time my dear idiot scientist brother,_

_Gene where are you going, hey who are you a spirit guide to? Damn that stupid medium._

Normal pov

"err Naru, what would you like us to do now, seeing as we have brought all of the monitors and camera up all those stairs to this base of yours."

He turned around on the small sofa he was sitting on to find himself face to face with Yori AND Nozomi. Yori was sitting on a chair facing the wrong way, staring right in my face, Nozomi was leaning on the doorway, watching her sister with amusement. Everyone else was silent; Naru wasn't sure what could be going on.

"Were did you hear that?" Naru retorted at Yori ignoring everyone else. He was sure no-one had mentioned his nicknamed in front of Yori. At that everyone burst out laughing, even Lin cracked a smile.

"what is so funny that is forcing to make you act so immature," Naru stated irritated at his co-workers.

" oh nothing, n-nothing at all we were just wondering what we should do?" bou-san could barley manage a simple sentence he couldn't stop laughing.

"I mean you wouldn't want us to slack off on our work now would you?" yasu added. Their chuckling ended as Ayako snuck up behind them with her bag whacking both of them on their heads,

"honestly , act your age not your shoe size." Ayako said angrily, both of the victims of Ayako's evil bag backed down.

"john go around the school see if you can find as many of the kids on this list and get them to come here, seeing as you two," he directed his glare to Yori and Nozomi. "have nothing better to do, other than bother my employees, one of you can help john. In case you are wondering that is a list of all the students who fell victim and or witnessed some occurring of paranormal activity."

He turned his gaze towards yasu and Bou-san. "place the camera's across the school make sure the staircases and the old classroom has a camera. Miss matsuzaki, I would like you to walk around the school see if you can sense anything. I'm sure either Nozomi or Yori will be willing to accompany you. Well that is all, what are you doing standing there, you wouldn't want to slack off on your work now would you?"

No matter what Naru always made sure he had the last word. Ayako stormed out of the room, with Nozomi following behind her, looks like john will be with Yori. Naru did not notice that the pairing's he had made, could reveal the secret he was trying to hide and figure out himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: secrets unveiled

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously: Naru did not notice that the pairing's he had made, could reveal the secret he was trying to hide and figure out himself<span>_

"So Yori, tell me more about yourself," John started trying to engage in some small talk, "well, um what do you want to know. There's not really much to say John, was it?"

"Yeah I'm John, John brown I'm a priest, from Australia."

"From Australia, how did you end up in Japan then?"

"Well, I sort of decided it on some trivial thing. I guess I chose Japan because it's a place where I hadn't really been to before, somewhere to get a fresh start. You know? I mean I always wanted to be a priest so I wasn't really thinking where, I knew God would guide me. Anyway I've read about this school in the paper before, never really bothered to much other than read, tell me about this place, is it like other schools?"

"it's is a good school, no doubt there, and the teachers are really great to, it's kind of shocking that a school like this would be calling in paranormal investigators, I mean this school is known for huge culture festivals and so on, you wouldn't really expect something like this from this place, it's just, I don't know Normal? My mum sent me here, it's got some tight rules but, not that bad. She knew I wouldn't be able to cause as much trouble I used to. This is really strange coming from me, but I really like this school much better than my previous middle schools."

"This isn't your first middle school, why not?"

" Yeah this is my 3rd middle school. Don't get me wrong I'm not all bad girl, I'm pretty average, if you minus my sense of style, and total attitude, you should see my school report, people just write me out as bad girl cause of the way I look, but don't judge a book by it cover. Anyways…at first, the teacher was being really horrible to the dyslexic kid, just cause she didn't understand, she hadn't done anything wrong. Nozomi stood up for her, when Nozomi was told to be sent to the principal, I stood up cause , well he didn't have any valid reason, we didn't get on with any of the other kids either. We left a month after we started; the school said 'we would probably prefer somewhere else'. At least they got that right."

This girl wasn't one to miss out on detail, and john was certain she was telling the truth, yet he couldn't imagine Nozomi opposing a teacher. Yes he could imagine her defending a student, but arguing a teacher, man this girl sounded like Naru, pride and all that.

"I can't imagine Nozomi quarrelling with a teacher. You both seem like nice kids."

"Didn't I just say, 'don't judge a book by its cover', but I get what you mean. Nozomi doesn't really socialize much, she's nice once you get to know her, but otherwise she keeps to herself. She LOVES being right and usually is, which is quite annoying. You should of seen her face when I got her a shirt that said 'call me Noll; short for Know It All ' if looks could kill I would be very, very dead. Anyway, her pride is what got us expelled from the second school again, We had got our results back on a test, we were going over them when she pointed out her paper had not been graded correctly. When the teacher asked her what she would know about grading, she went into every single tinsy winsy detail. Things got much worse when the teacher saw I was asleep. I mean all the other kids liked us at this school, but things got out of hand with the teacher. Anyway, things started happenings you know shelves falling over, doors broken, some students that where bored. The teacher seemed to really hate us, well she finally was able to get rid of us when I broke a window in PE. It was an accident; I meant to hit her." She grinned hugely as she recalled her memories.

"We ended up in the principal's office and the principal claimed that the school had no need for trouble-makers. After that we found that a whole classroom was wrecked, the teacher that hated us claimed it was us, she said she didn't know how we did it and we must be 'cursed children' seriously some people have nothing better to do their lives than blame kids for society's problems."

They came to halt at a classroom, room 1-F, they opened the door. Yori proceeded to talk, "Sorry to disturb you, but is there a Kyoko Mogami, Sakura Haruno, Lucy Heartfillia and a Tohru Honda in this class?"

"um yeah," presumably one of the girls asked.

"Good, you have to go to room 3-H immediately. All will become clear when you arrive, that's all. Thanks for your time."

Those four girls had been the one's involved in the storeroom incident. They left the classroom and continued down the hall.

"Four down, 11 to go." John nodded, as they continued walking through the corridors heading towards the other end of the school.

Meanwhile…To Nozomi and Ayako.

"So, Miss Matsuzaki, you work as a Miko, for how long?" Nozomi was taking extra care with her words, eyeing Ayako's bag suspiciously, the woman seemed nice enough, but what the hell was in her bag that could cause a grown man to feel pain? paper weights?

"Call me Ayako, please Nozomi, I've been a Miko for quite a while, for ages really. Why? Are you interested in paranormal?"

"A little, my mum writes books on paranormal, happenings. Real events that have happened, and also, speculations, about supposed haunting that may or may not have occurred in the past, and she has also made a sort of dictionary about spirits, curses, the physical and astral plane, and a bunch of other stuff I probably will have to learn, eventually. She doesn't use her real name though, she used to work as an assistant to a paranormal investigator, but she quit cause of me and Yori. I don't know why she didn't go back though, she really loved her job."

"Yeah, I reckon once you start, it's hard to leave, you find you'll have this need to help purify spirits. It can be dangerous at times, but you still don't want to turn back, the people you work with also end up becoming your family in a way."

Nozomi couldn't stop the next sentence come out of here mouth, but the moment the words had formed, she regretted them instantly.

"What do you mean family, are you hooking up with the monk guy or something."

Ayako flushed red, first embarrassed, then angry, she clutched her bag tightly, and concentrated on restraining herself from hitting, the teenage girl. Nozomi looked at the flustered Miko, and realised she was right, her embarrassment obviously meant no-one else was aware.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, sorry, sorry." Nozomi hoped that would be enough to calm Ayako, it was the only thing she could do in the current situation. Ayako calmed down,

"Teenager's these days, they believe anything." Nozomi nodded, _Wow how can anyone be so obvious _she thought. "Anyway we need to, hurry, wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Yes, you're right."

After what seemed like forever, they all finally could head back to base, with Yori and Nozomi, they needed help around the school, and they would do anything to get away from class.

"Hey Naru, what you reading, that hardly seems fair, everyone has been doing work, and you are reading, ouch, I'm hurt that you could do such a thing to us." That was the first thing Yori said as soon as she entered base. She had a very mocking smile on her face, she was bored no teachers to annoy seeing as she had been helping SPR all day. Naru didn't even look up from his book,

"Hey, what are you even reading?" She looked and saw, the author's name, Yamamoto Sohma. "Hey Nozomi come look at what the big boss is reading."

"I don't get it, what is so amazing about that book." Bou-san commented, Ayako just nodded and went back to filing her nails. "Well isn't it obvious, Yori-chan is so impressed by such a huge book, that has no pictures and very small print, she was wondering if she would ever be able to advance to such a high level." Yasuhara, just grinned he took one of her hands in both of his, "Why my dear Yori you have nothing to worry about, I, Yasuhara will guide you to the top."

"Really, you would do that for me? Am I that easy to see through," she almost looked as if she was going to burst into tears. "Well, we may as well enjoy the show." John said and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Don't worry, I'll be your map, I'll be the one to guide you."

"Oh Yasu, you are too kind, I don't know what to say."

"Great now we've got two idiots to deal with!" Ayako complained, Bou-san laughed, Nozomi sighed, even Lin almost cracked a smile, but only for a second, then he went back to maintain his calm composure. Naru was, well just Naru nothing new there. For a moment it was as if Mai had come back, she had that ability to make everyone smile without even trying.

Naru wouldn't smile, not now there was something he couldn't get his head around, all of the students he interviewed also reported desks and chairs and shelves shaking or moving, they said it happened quite often, but it was nothing extreme that could cause harm. Maybe give someone quite a scare, but not injury, why would Nozomi not inform him about this, she gave information about everything before in detail, so how could she miss out such a vital point. Are they hiding something? Naru couldn't get his head around all this. Students said that the principal had been thinking for a while to hire SPR, only the incident at the storeroom made him actual request their services. Naru wanted to get to the bottom of this, he needed to get to the bottom of this, He needed to find Mai. The school bell went bringing the school day to an end,

"I guess that's all," Yori said.

"We better go bye" Nozomi continued, you could just predict those two were going to do that creepy twin thing. That thing, were they finish each other's sentences off, like they can read each other's minds.

"Anyways if you need anything from my sister of me,"

"Just ask at the office for Yori and Nozomi—"

"Taniyama"

* * *

><p>I haven't really been writing much. too preoccupied about other events, i hope to add a new chapter every week, but right now, i',m gonna go and review my draft for chapter 4. I know this has only been about the girls but, i hope to have more information on the actual happening ect in the next few chapters.<p>

ps. in case i didn't make it direct enough, The author of the book naru was reading is yori and nozomia mom(aka mai, i know that's a big giveaway but you probably already knew) using her pen name.

pps. please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hiroshi Kojo

_Previously: "Anyways if you need anything from my sister of me,"_

"_just ask at the office for Yori and Nozomi—"_

"_Taniyama"_

"Did they just say, Taniyama, or is it just me imagining things" john asked nervously,

"They obviously did say Taniyama, because everyone else in this room is reacting the same manner as you." Naru said irritably. Ayako had broken her nail and wasn't even saying anything. Lin had stopped typing and was just staring at the screen, okay that isn't unusual but for Lin to do that, what happened, to the silent guy who never associated work with well anything else, no matter how dire the situation, yeah this guy would continue working in a cyclone. Mai, had that affect on people, with a spoken words from her naïve mouth she could turn someone to break their rules, not someone you would want to lose, someone you would want to find. Bou-san was just staring at the doorway, the world could have come crashing down and he wouldn't have noticed. Yasuhara kept repeating, Mai? Is it Mai? How old are they? Could it be? Yasu was piecing it all together in his head just as fast as Naru had. John tried to make words form but nothing was coming out of his mouth. It was too much to take in such little time.

Meanwhile…

"Did you see their faces, especially Bou-san's it was hilarious, I can't believe we did that then just left them," Yori was clutching her side as she said this, she couldn't stop laughing.

"The book, the book, he was reading mum's book. If only he knew what he was reading!"

Their actions would have consequences, as well as great reward, this case was not going to be easy, and they knew inside, deep down, trouble wasn't far from them.

After that eventful day, all slept wondering what the next day would bring.(kind of cliché, but hey, I'm a sucker for lines like those)

Day 2: break

_Oh great just my luck to be stuck here with Lin, he may be more open, having a kid and being married to Madoko and all, but apart from that nothing has changed. _ Bou-san was stuck at base with Lin, Lin had been married for almost 15 years and had a kid aged 13. _What's with him, is Hiroshi's hormones rubbing off on him. He kills my cool when he forces me to be silent._

_You were never cool. _Another voice said in his head.

_Shut up, I am so cool, _he replied to himself.

_Then why aren't you speaking a guy like Lin can't kill cool, he may kill the mood though, but you often beat him too hit, anyway those mysterious Taniyama's didn't seem affected by him. _This voice in his head really did it's homework.

_I DO NOT KILL THE MOOD, I AM COOL and why am I arguing with myself. _ Finally he realised he'd been arguing with himself, not exactly normal, his brain surely is a mystery to all.

_I'm gonna do this _Bou-san thought then started up a conversation with Lin.

" So Lin, what are you doing?"

"Work," Lin stated not even bothering to lookup from his computer.

"That's cool, so tell me, Hiroshi, you're son must be pretty big now, what middle school does he attend?"

"He's just turned 13 recently, he attends-"

Lin was unable to finish his sentence, as a young boy with dark messy hair covering most of his face burst into the room. He brushed his fringe to the side to reveal grey eyes, and then started his rant. (yes I know the dreaded AND THEN!)

"You could've told me you were working on a case, here, I didn't even know, this is so annoying why didn't you tell me, everyone else knew that 'a team of ghost hunters were here, except for me, even though my DAD is a part of that team! You were home last night, so why didn't you tell me!" the anger in his eyes could be read a mile away. Lin just sighed, he had lived with a woman like this for 14 years, and had known her for much longer, this was nothing compared to some things he'd experienced in life (such as the time he was forced to go on a picnic with Modoka in the middle of winter, snow and all, he waited for 3 hours and she decided to cancel last minute and coincidentally forgot to tell Lin, poor guy was sentenced to bed rest for weeks, imagine that no work! But that's another story.)

"Calm down Hiroshi I did tell you last night in fact I reckon I've been telling you every day since we accepted the case including this morning," Lin replied, way to calm, especially since he seemed to be facing something that closely resembled a demon to Bou-san, But in Lin's eyes, it was just a less scary version of himself,(Imagine, what Hiroshi is like when angry, really scary and all, take that and make it 100 time worse, that's how Lin was, in his youth-full days, oh how sweet scary memories!)

"Wow Hiroshi, I didn't realise you went to this school," interrupted Bou-san who felt very left out at the moment.

"I didn't realise you were in this room," Hiroshi shot back. Lin sighed the 2 of them were very immature, Hiroshi saw everything as a challenge, and Bou-san couldn't take a hint. When other people have arguments JUST KEEP QUIET! "Anyway Hiroshi, did you know about the haunting, are you planning to help on the investigation?" Bou-san asked oblivious to the insult just thrown at him.

"To answer your first question, no, I haven't been in this school long, only 1 and a half months, cause I was home schooled, don't you remember teaching me about exorcisms? Well I suppose if I didn't learn anything it doesn't count as teaching. And I might help if I can fit it in my busy schedule."

"Busy schedule filled with what exactly?" Lin asked curious of his son's behaviour outside of home.

" Oh just studying, hockey and athletic practice, and of course leaving enough time for living."

"Aren't you already living?" Bou-san asked clueless, what can I say? He's old you can't expect him to understand the 'lingo of the young'.

"Just never mind," Hiroshi sighed, sometimes it was hard acting smart, and being young around old people with the IQ and attitudes of 4 year olds. Regardless of what it seemed, Hiroshi was mature responsible, yet kind,(he also has a secret love for cute animals, but let's ignore the embarrassing details of our fav ghost hunters and find out what the ghost's are up to).

"Hey it's break, Yori and Nozomi should be coming soon, I've been wanting to see them."

Their discussion was cut short when Naru walked into the room, (he'd been having a discussion with the principal regarding the investigation, the principal wanted him to make sure not to disrupt students) followed in by Yasu, laptop in hand, Naru proceeded to sit down in a empty chair, " Yasu what have you found?"

"well I have to say this school is pretty good, it's had it's bad moments, but this school isn't what we should be looking at. Shibuya district girls school, the very school that was replaced by what you seen now in 1965, it closed when a death occurred among the students, and the whole building was demolished, early girl named Fuyumi Ootomi, fell victim to a tragic fall within the school leaving her left leg paralysed, and her suffering from short term memory loss.. Furthermore that old inhabited classroom used to be the homeroom of class 4-b according to these documents. I am unsure right now of the complete history of that classroom, but I'm sure it holds great importance to our investigation. I also know that a letter of complaint was sent to the school regarding bullying within the school, although the little action or if any action was taken, made no change the school closed shortly after. This letter also contained something that has come to my attention especially the part , and I quote, that says _`what happened was unfortunate, it has not ended, I beg of you to see to this situation immediately for the students safety' _ . This person probably knew the root reason behind this haunting, I have no information on who the letter was from nor who it was regarding." Not much else was said when Naru was taking this all in everyone was still waiting for Naru's response. "Find more about this girl Fuyumi Ootomi, Lin see if you can track down anyone from shibuya district girl school that may have any info to give us. The rest of you I need to know more about these ghosts, see if there is any connection to these ghosts and the classrooms with the furniture moving, is it the work of other ghost. I can't seem to figure out how the two occurrences relate to each other and we need to know, I believe it may be essential to the case." Naru stuck, unable to understand the how this school was put into such a situation; he seriously doubted a curse was causing this, but still he couldn't get his head round it.

Before the team was able to continue, the base door opened, with a girl seemingly out of breath, barely speaking properly for lack of air.

"There is an emergency in class 2-b, please-come-immediately,"

"2-b, I can show you where it is, come on follow me," Hiroshi led the very confused and now worried lot to class 2-b. Confused to what awaited them in that particular classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An end

_Previously _

"_2-b, I can show you where it is, come on follow me," Hiroshi led the very confused and now worried lot to class 2-b. Confused to what awaited them in that particular classroom._

Everything seemed normal at first, but once you got past the vast amount of people, you managed to hear the whimper of a girl, then you'd realised those people were crowding the source of noise. They proceeded to the back of the class room, with Naru now leading. He was the first who saw her there lying on the floor, injured but without any visible scars, Nozomi, taking deep breaths, beads of sweats spilling over her forehead, trickling down her face. The girl was conscious but in no state to be able to take in her surroundings. "Hey let me deal with this, I'm qualified." Ayako said breaking through seating herself next to Nozomi, not even bothering to look at Naru.

"She's got a very high temperature. She has got one nasty fever, her heart rate is above average. We should get her to a medical unit, before she passes out. Give her some space" giving some arm gestures. Shoes screeched to a halt, outside the classroom, and through the open door stepped Yori,

"How is she? She hasn't passed out right?" she asked trying to get a view over the tall monks shoulder. "Not yet, we should be getting her to a hospital. I'm going to go inform the school's secretary; maybe they'll be able to get your parents."

"I'll come with; I won't be much use here." Yasu answered Bou-san and also moving to allow yori space to be with her sister. Yori then took the position opposite Ayako. "No arguing there, I'll show you the way." Hiroshi stated finally prying his eyes from the broken down girl. The three of them left.

"I'll carry her to the exit." Naru said putting one arm behind her back and another under her legs. Nozomi's head resting on his chest, unaware as to what was happening. Ayako rose and led the way. Lin had stopped and was scanning the room.

"err Lin-san, are you coming." John asked. "You're an exorcist do you feel that, I mean with you having to sense the presence of paranormal activity to find out whether someone is possessed right?" Lin said not even bothering to answer John's question.

"Feel what?" was Johns reply.

"That energy, I can sense it's presence in this room, but it's slowly fading. I believe in 2 possibliities. Someone used pk to harm nozomi or nozomi used pk and it harmed her."

"either of those suggestions may posses truth, I also believe this is to random to be the work of a poltergeist. They may've been nice people while alive, but not so nice after death, they still stick to a pattern or a purpose. Like how a ghost may attack certain people as an act of revenge. This is too random judging by the information gathered this case has a lot behind it and I'm worried, we may have 2 cases on our hands now."

"we may indeed." Lin murrmered and led john out the classroom.

* * *

><p>A little later-after Nozomi was rushed to hospital, yori by her side. Naru and ayako waited outside the hospital room in which nozomi was staying in. John and lin were covering base, and soon were joined by yasu and bou-san. Everything was in order. Now all that was left was waiting. So many questions, no answers. Only theories. What were they even waiting for. Mai? A recovery? Bad news? Mai? They were going in circles, none so sure they wanted to walk the same ground that previously led them to a unhappy ending. Naru sat out the room eyes closed. Ayako elsewhere talking to a doctor. No matter the noise all Naru could here was silence, trapped withing his thoughts worries. Endless worries. The case. Nozomi. Yori. Mai. The Taniyama's seemed to be the only thing that occupied his mind nowadays. And for once he didn't mind, he could see a future, be it good or a bad future. He just wanted to be able the chance to live it. It didn't even b other him that momentarily the case was at a standstill. That possibly elsewhere the ghost could be active and that he could possibly be risking the safety of other people. The only people he could think about was, nozomi, yori, mai. Thus taking us to back where we started.<p>

Being so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the gasp, the opening of a door, the closing of the door. He could barley pull himself together, taking a deep breath, he let sleep take over.

Naru was awoken by the gentle bustling of doctors and visitors, he checked his watch. 5:00pm, school was out and there was a chance nozomi would be awake. He opened the door to the hospital room and there she was. There she was.

* * *

><p>Back at the school-<p>

"Lin I found someone who we may be able to interview. Sakura yagami, and guess what she was a member of class 4-A. I've located her current address. She's 62 now and attended the school till she was 15 or 16. I know that it's not the ideal time, we all want to visit nozomi. If we consider the situation I believe we should go now, avoid anyone else getting hurt, by using any information we may gather from sakura-san to discover this ghost. "

"I agree, i don't wanna leave, but we have to do this. This case may not be as dangerous as others, but still nevertheless. The whole case at a first approach seems straightforward, but it's really a mystery hidden by lies. So many lies it's hard to see the truth. If we leave this case, someone could be seriously hurt, if not killed and these are just kids, it's not right." Bou-san said.

He'd lost his little sister mai, he met yori and nozomi, they all figured they where mai's, as much as he hated mai's leaving. He would rather never see nozomi or yori again, than see them get hurt. Lin nodded, " bou-san, john, hiroshi, you go and see this lady. Find out as much as you and I will cover base and inform naru."

"see ya dad." Hiroshi muttered as he exited through the door, "don't worry we'll take care of him." Bou-san said turning to lin motioning to john and him. He also left the room with john calling out "we'll be back soon,"

After a few moments yasu broke the silence, "lin-san, I know that you may believe we should be searching for the person who pushed Fuyumi Ootomi, but I believe that maybe we should check out the girl herself aswell, I mean it's like bou-san said. It's hard to tell the difference between the lies and the truth."

"I reackon your right, and even if your wrong it won't do any harm, we need as much as we can get." was lin's reply.

* * *

><p>BACK TO Naru!<p>

The stench of tension hung in the air, she was there right in front of him, the moment he had dreamed a million times, so why couldn't he say anything. no matter how hard he tried ords were unable to form from his mouth. What was a few seconds felt like eternity, it was almost as if they where never going to escape the silence, but of course all things end eventually, it was nozomi who provided a distraction. A stir in her movements, her eyes soon fluttered open, yori who had been asleep on a hospital chair inside the room awoke at the sound of her sisters voice. "mum, are you there?"

"yes honey I'm right next to you, you feeling better yet?"

" lets just say I've felt better,"

"yeah, and I'll say you've certainly looked better to, " yori cut in.

"oh thank you so much, that makes me feel a million times better," nozomi replied sarcastically.

"good to see your in good spirits, do you need me to go and get anything?" mai interrupted before any argument could form.

"some food would be great." Nozomi said just as her stomache growled. Mai smiled at her daughter, and left the room, not even bothering to look at naru as she passed him. Naru faced the girls and said, "I'll be right back, hope you feel better." The last line directed at nozomi, then left the room to chase after mai.

"mai wait, mai," he called finally reaching the spot beside her. He shot a glance at her, it was definitely the mai who used to work for him, the mai who still owned his heart. His mai. Sure her hair was longer,(shoulder length to be precise.) and she had gotten a little taller, but hey its been over 10 years, life moves on, things happen, things change. "yes, Mr davis how can I help?"

"mai, look don't be like that, can we talk?"

" we ARE talking, and don't be like what, a child, I'm not a child anymore naru, I've grown up, and I'm not the same person I was, I don't love you anymore, I don't want to come running back into your arms, so lets not talk,Mr davis, for I have nothing mor e to say." Normally naru would have given anything to hear mai call his pet name, but he couldn't help but flinch, when his name left her mouth.

"you have nothing to say, or you don't want to say anything, in case you tell me something you don't want me to know," Naru took a deep breath and sighed, glad that Mai had finally calmed down, but unsure of how to say what he wanted to say, without causing some sort of trouble. Mai just looked down, she was pretty sure Naru had figured it out, he was Naru after all, she could guess what would come next. "They're mine aren't they," he thought he heard a sniffle, _is Mai crying?_ "Look we HAVE to talk, regardless of whether you want to or not, why don't we go somewhere more private rather than here." Here being some random corridor in the hospital.

* * *

><p>"What is taking her so long, my stomach cannot handle this much longer." Nozomi complained<p>

"Can't you figure it out genius, they're having a heart to heart discussion about something, I mean Mum used to work at SPR, you read her diary, and we planned this. We wanted SPR to come to our school, we wanted mum to meet them again. Why can't you even remember that have you got a concussion, can't you remember those long painful nights in which you forced me to gather info on all the psychic research places you thought should come investigate our school." Yori said dramatically, but absolutely serious, she was hungry and starting to get cranky.

"Correction, you planned, and of course I remember those I was working to, although you seemed to do more sleeping than working. I haven't got a concussion my stomach is empty. I NEED FOOD." A moment of silence ensued between them. " You should go and get some food for us, we need to eat and I think it'll be a long time before that heart to heart discussion ends, I reckon they have more of a past than boss/employee and boyfriend/girlfriend. But unfortunately my stomach is E-M-P-T-Y, so. Go. Get. Food. Now."

"Fine, fine, you're not the only one who's hungry." and with that Yori left the room of to scavenge for food.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Naru and Mai ended up being in a near deserted park across the street from the hospital. The sound of people grew distant prompting them to start talking. Mai was no longer crying, and Naru repeated what he said in the hospital corridor again "They're mine aren't they?"<p>

"Who else, Naru who else? My heart belonged solely for you and you broke it, I knew it was too good to be true but once you told me the truth about yourself, I thought things could be better and that moment I walked into your office it all fell apart, I was planning on telling you that day, I was so worried, I was 16 who knows anything at 16. I was young and irresponsible, and when I saw you with Masako, I just, I just clicked okay. What had I expected? You to just be all smiles and that we could play happy families? No, that wasn't gonna happen, I had to think on my feet I was PREGNANT and I saw my baby's father with someone else. You can't blame me for leaving." Tears were now falling freely down her face.

"I'm not blaming you for anything, if someone's to blame it should be me, for not stoping you for not trying harder to catch you, you where the best thing that has ever happened to me and I let you slip through my fingers, I regret that more than anything." moisture built in his eyes.

"Masako and I never were anything I told you she was blackmailing me she was still in love with gene and because he was dead she thought she could turn to me. I said no mai, I did, I pushed her away, but I was too late. I want you to know, I nor Miss Matsuzaki, Bou-san, Lin, Modaka, John, Yasu, have seen her since that day. But I don't want to talk about what happened. I mean I was 17 and I still didn't know anything, but you've raised 2 amazing daughters and I want to be a part of their life Mai, I do, I really do. Mai I really care for them, I doesn't matter if you hate me it doesn't matter if you push me away, I waited Mai, no matter what, I waited for you, but waiting doesn't seem right anymore, I want us back together. I know things will be difference but I need a second chance and even if you say no I need to be a part of my children's life, no matter how little that part is. Please tell me my future is brighter. Please." Naru was pleading he never wanted something so bad, and now Mai wasn't the only one crying.

Mai was startled at the moisture spilling down Naru's face, never had she seen him cry. And it made her heart ache knowing she had been the cause of his pain. She wanted him. She craved him. She needed him. It didn't matter that it was all wrong and that she was supposed to say no because it wouldn't be right to bring so much change to Yori and Nozomi. She wasn't happy right now, but she felt that if she was with Naru her future would be brighter too, things would be different, but not all change is bad. Without saying a word she tiptoed up to his face and crashed her lips to his. As their lips melded together it seemed nothing could disturb this everlasting happiness. They broke apart and simply smiled at each other. They were drunk with each other's presence and they couldn't get enough of each other, their smiles wide and identical. Nothing could knock them down now they were together, forever. The two of them as one.

* * *

><p>Note: Nozomi is part of the school council or student body council or… whatever it is called(I can't be stuffed to figure it out) that is why she was look at different psychic research centers during those looong nights with Yori. Nozomi and Yori know about Gene, Naru and set this plans up in the hope their mum could would try and join SPR again doing what she loved most, working in the field, not writing about it. They do not know Naru is their Dad. They know basically everything except narus their dad.<p>

I know Naru is really out of character but my Naru I guess has sort of changed, losing Mai made him realise he should've done more to stop her leaving so he changed, yeah he's mostly his old self but more free willed at expressing emotion, if expressing emotion is a way to be closer to Mai, he'd be willing to do it. (Anything for Mai). Nice chapter title right what did you think when you read the title of the chapter?

Anyways onto what I really want to say: THANK YOU

akjupiter :My first reviewer! You made me really happy, I was worried that no one would want to read (or even like) my fanfic cause I know there are tons of other fanfic you could read, it's good to know you'll be waiting for more! Thanks (I really do mean it.)

Krissy2lip : Thank you for taking the time to review both my chapters it made me happy, I guess I'm also glad that you've taken the time to read and review the first chapter, but also that I know you didn't just go review some other (and better fanfics) but that you continued AND reviewed my second chapter. (*^_^*)

vivian101 : Finally updated, Mai's finally shown, hope you like the chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing, I was upset that NOBODY reviewed chapter 3, although when I read your review I felt way happy. xD thanks X

xSapphirexRosesxFanx : I reckon I answered most of the questions in your review, although I can tell you I have a lot planned, I love writing and I'm glad you like what you read! Mai and Naru are meant to be together, but I'm also considering Yori or someone else meeting Masako, maybe, I thought I may bring in a twist to the story. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reviewing! :D

Purple.y goodness : Glad you think it's nice, I hope to make it better so keep reading ! (And hopefully reviewing too)


End file.
